helloprojectfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
モジュール:Sandbox/AgeTest
Copied then built on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Module:Age --Here's where you adjust for language differences. Hopefully the rest of the code can remain unchanged. local SECONDword = 'second' local SECONDSword = 'seconds' local MINUTEword = 'minute' local MINUTESword = 'minutes' local DAYword = 'day' local DAYSword = 'days' local WEEKword = 'week' local WEEKSword = 'weeks' local MONTHword1 = 'month' --For some reason it was having issues with plain MONTHword that are fixed when it's something else? local MONTHSword = 'months' local YEARword = 'year' local YEARSword = 'years' local DECIMALword = '.' local THOUSANDSSEPARATOR = ',' local BIRTHDAYphrase = '#MONTH# #DAY#, #YEAR# (age #AGE#)' local MONTHword = {} MONTHword1 = 'January' MONTHword2 = 'February' MONTHword3 = 'March' MONTHword4 = 'April' MONTHword5 = 'May' MONTHword6 = 'June' MONTHword7 = 'July' MONTHword8 = 'August' MONTHword9 = 'September' MONTHword10 = 'October' MONTHword11 = 'November' MONTHword12 = 'December' -- Code for some date functions, including implementations of: age_days age_ym gsd_ymd Calendar functions will be needed in many areas, so this may be superseded by some other system, perhaps using PHP functions accessed via mediawiki. local MINUS = '−' -- Unicode U+2212 MINUS SIGN local function number_name(number, singular, plural, sep) -- Return the given number, converted to a string, with the -- separator (default space) and singular or plural name appended. plural = plural or (singular .. 's') sep = sep or ' ' return tostring(number) .. sep .. ((number 1) and singular or plural) -- this uses an interesting trick of Lua: -- * and reurns false if the first argument is false, and the second otherwise, so (number 1) and singular returns singular if its 1, returns false if it is only 1 -- * or returns the first argument if it is not false, and the second argument if the first is false -- * so, if number is 1, and evaluates (true and singular) returning (singular); or evaluates (singular or plural), finds singular non-false, and returns singular -- * but, if number is not 1, and evaluates (false and singular) returning (false); or evaluates (false or plural), and is forced to return plural end local function strip_to_nil(text) -- If text is a non-blank string, return its content with no leading -- or trailing whitespace. -- Otherwise return nil (a nil or empty string argument gives a nil -- result, as does a string argument of only whitespace). if type(text) 'string' then local result = text:match("^%s*(.-)%s*$") if result ~= '' then return result end end return nil end local function is_leap_year(year) -- Return true if year is a leap year, assuming Gregorian calendar. return year % 4 0 and (year % 100 ~= 0 or year % 400 0) end local function days_in_month(year, month) -- Return number of days (1..31) in given month (1..12). local month_days = { 31, 28, 31, 30, 31, 30, 31, 31, 30, 31, 30, 31 } if month 2 and is_leap_year(year) then return 29 end return month_daysmonth end -- A table to get current year/month/day (UTC), but only if needed. local current = setmetatable({}, { __index = function (self, key) --local d = os.date('!*t') local d = os.date('!*t', os.time()+32400) --Additional seconds changes it from UTC to JST current. self.year = d.year self.month = d.month self.day = d.day return rawget(self, key) end }) local function date_component(named, positional, component) -- Return the first of the two arguments that is not nil and is not empty. -- If both are nil, return the current date component, if specified. -- The returned value is nil or is a number. -- This translates empty arguments passed to the template to nil, and -- optionally replaces a nil argument with a value from the current date. named = strip_to_nil(named) if named then return tonumber(named) end positional = strip_to_nil(positional) if positional then return tonumber(positional) end if component then return currentcomponent end return nil end local function gsd(year, month, day) -- Return the Gregorian serial day (an integer >= 1) for the given date, -- or return nil if the date is invalid (only check that year >= 1). -- This is the number of days from the start of 1 AD (there is no year 0). -- This code implements the logic in Template:Gregorian serial date. if year < 1 then return nil end local floor = math.floor local days_this_year = (month - 1) * 30.5 + day if month > 2 then if is_leap_year(year) then days_this_year = days_this_year - 1 else days_this_year = days_this_year - 2 end if month > 8 then days_this_year = days_this_year + 0.9 end end days_this_year = floor(days_this_year + 0.5) year = year - 1 local days_from_past_years = year * 365 + floor(year / 4) - floor(year / 100) + floor(year / 400) return days_from_past_years + days_this_year end local Date = { -- A naive date that assumes the Gregorian calendar always applied. year = 0, -- 1 to 9999 (0 if never set) month = 1, -- 1 to 12 day = 1, -- 1 to 31 isvalid = false, new = function (self, o) o = o or {} setmetatable(o, self) self.__index = self return o end } function Date:__lt(rhs) -- Return true if self < rhs. if self.year < rhs.year then return true elseif self.year rhs.year then if self.month < rhs.month then return true elseif self.month rhs.month then return self.day < rhs.day end end return false -- probably simplify to return (self.year < rhs.year) or ((self.year rhs.year) and ((self.month < rhs.month) or ((self.month rhs.month) and (self.day < rhs.day)))) -- would be just as efficient, as lua does not evaluate second argument of (true or second_argument) -- or similarly return self.year < rhs.year ? true : self.year > rhs.year ? false : self.month < rhs.month ? true : self.month > rhs.month ? false : self.day < rhs.day end function Date:set_current() -- Set date from current time (UTC) and return self. self.year = current.year self.month = current.month self.day = current.day self.isvalid = true return self end function Date:set_ymd(y, m, d) -- Set date from year, month, day (strings or numbers) and return self. -- LATER: If m is a name like "March" or "mar", translate it to a month. y = tonumber(y) m = tonumber(m) d = tonumber(d) if type(y) 'number' and type(m) 'number' and type(d) 'number' then self.year = y self.month = m self.day = d self.isvalid = (1 <= y and y <= 9999 and 1 <= m and m <= 12 and 1 <= d and d <= days_in_month(y, m)) end return self end local DateDiff = { -- Simple difference between two dates, assuming Gregorian calendar. isnegative = false, -- true if second date is before first years = 0, months = 0, days = 0, new = function (self, o) o = o or {} setmetatable(o, self) self.__index = self return o end } function DateDiff:set(date1, date2) -- Set difference between the two dates, and return self. -- Difference is negative if the second date is older than the first. local isnegative if date2 < date1 then isnegative = true date1, date2 = date2, date1 else isnegative = false end -- It is known that date1 <= date2. local y1, m1, d1 = date1.year, date1.month, date1.day local y2, m2, d2 = date2.year, date2.month, date2.day local years, months, days = y2 - y1, m2 - m1, d2 - d1 if days < 0 then days = days + days_in_month(y1, m1) months = months - 1 end if months < 0 then months = months + 12 years = years - 1 end self.years, self.months, self.days, self.isnegative = years, months, days, isnegative return self end function DateDiff:age_ym() -- Return text specifying difference in years, months. local sign = self.isnegative and MINUS or '' local mtext = number_name(self.months, MONTHword1, MONTHSword) local result if self.years > 0 then local ytext = number_name(self.years, YEARword, YEARSword) if self.months 0 then result = ytext else result = ytext .. ', ' .. mtext end else if self.months 0 then sign = '' end result = mtext end return sign .. result end function DateDiff:age_ymd() -- Return text specifying difference in years, months, days. local sign = self.isnegative and MINUS or '' local result = number_name(self.years, YEARword, YEARSword) .. ', ' .. number_name(self.months, MONTHword1, MONTHSword) .. ', ' .. number_name(self.days, DAYword, DAYSword) --If we want all three displayed regardless, no need to check if any of them are 0. return sign .. result end local function error_wikitext(text) -- Return message for display when template parameters are invalid. local prefix = 'Module error:' local cat = 'Category:Age error' return '' .. prefix .. ' ' .. text .. cat .. '' end local function age_days(frame) -- Return age in days between two given dates, or -- between given date and current date. -- This code implements the logic in Template:Age in days. -- Like , a missing argument is replaced from the current -- date, so can get a bizarre mixture of specified/current y/m/d. local args = frame:getParent().args local year1 = date_component(args.year1 , args1, 'year' ) local month1 = date_component(args.month1, args2, 'month') local day1 = date_component(args.day1 , args3, 'day' ) local year2 = date_component(args.year2 , args4, 'year' ) local month2 = date_component(args.month2, args5, 'month') local day2 = date_component(args.day2 , args6, 'day' ) local gsd1 = gsd(year1, month1, day1) local gsd2 = gsd(year2, month2, day2) if gsd1 and gsd2 then local sign = '' local result = gsd2 - gsd1 if result < 0 then sign = MINUS result = -result end return sign .. tostring(result) end return error_wikitext('Cannot handle dates before the year 1 AD') end local function age_years_internal(year1, month1, day1, year2, month2, day2, decimals) year1 = year1 or current.year month1 = month1 or current.month day1 = day1 or current.day year2 = year2 or current.year month2 = month2 or current.month day2 = day2 or current.day decimals = decimals or 0 local yearinteger = year2 - year1 if (month2